fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Agartha
Dag allemaal! Welkom bij deze fanfictie over drie mensen die een hachelijke reis ondernemen naar Agartha. Volgens de legende is Agartha de wereld onder onze aarde. In deze fanfictie is dat niet anders. Het boek Het was al laat op de avond toen ik thuiskwam van een lezing in de universiteit van Leuven. Het was precies gegaan zoals ik verwacht had. De leerlingen konden geen ogenblik stil zijn en zaten de hele tijd te kletsen en flauwe grapjes te maken. En dat was allemaal de schuld van Dennis, mijn arrogante neefje. Altijd was hij degene die de andere leerlingen opstookte en hen aanzette tot pestgedrag. Te bedenken dat we familie waren! Ik opende deur, liep de lange gang in en trok mijn jas uit. Vervolgens nam ik de trap naar boven, mijn aktentas nog steeds stevig in mijn handen. Ik zou nog wel een paar documenten moeten afwerken voordat ik kon gaan eten. Gelukkig was het de dag erop zondag. Toen ik eenmaal in de studeerkamer kwam, zag ik hem zitten. Mijn vader Alfons, de exentrieke, eigenwijze professor. Al zeker vijfentwintig jaar gaf hij les aan de universiteit en zijn verschijning alleen al was voldoende om zelfs de grootste lastpakken in toom te houden. Hij zat net met zijn vergrootglas over een stuk schedel gebogen. Ik kuchte even. Geen reactie. Nog eens proberen. Dit keer keek hij op en zijn ogen begonnen meteen te stralen toen hij mij zag. 'Ha, Alex. Hoe was de lezing?' Daar wist ik even geen antwoord op. Wat moest ik zeggen? Maar mijn stilte zei genoeg. 'Dennis heeft zich weer van zijn meest kinderlijke kant laten zien, zeker?' vroeg hij. Ik knikte. Daarop slaakte mijn vader een lange zucht en zette hij het stukje schedel weer neer op tafel. 'Hoe moet dat toch met dat joch? Er was eens een tijd dat onze naam, Drésaux, iedere professor zou hebben doen gloeien van trots. Ik was een goede leerling, jij was een goede leerling, maar Dennis... We zitten nota bene in 1893. Als de leerlingen zich nu niet kunnen gedragen, hoe zal het dan binnen honderd jaar zijn?' Hij begon te ijsberen door de studeerkamer, bezorgd met zijn wenkbrauwen fronsend. Ik was het helemaal met hem eens. Als de leerlingen tegenwoordig zo baldadig waren, zou dat over honderd jaar nog veel erger zijn. Na mijn aktentas te hebben neergezet nam ik plaats aan de tafel en begon door een stapel dossiers te bladeren. De studeerkamer stond vol met wetenschapsvoorwerpen. Atlassen, wereldbollen, kleine skeletten... De vitrinekast was volgestouwd met documenten, papieren en een collectie schedels, die nog van mijn grootvader was geweest. Al met al zag het er best rommelig en ongeordend uit. Na een paar dingen te hebben neergeschreven verklaarde ik: 'De vitrinekast is echt aan een opruimbeurt toe.' Waarop mijn vader me bevreemd aankeek. Daarna gleed zijn blik weer over de vitrine. 'Het ligt toch allemaal prima?' verdedigde hij zich. Ik schudde opgelaten mijn hoofd. 'Weet je nog waar dat document over de ''Megalosaurus bucklandii ''ligt?' Mijn vader fronste, dacht even na en haalde dan een document uit de vitrine. Al snel schudde hij zijn hoofd. Het volgende document was het ook niet, en het document daarna ook niet. 'Vader', begon ik voor hij wanhopig zou worden, 'u heeft dat document twee dagen geleden aan een collega van mij geleend.' Hij opende zijn mond al om iets te zeggen, maar sloot hem dadelijk weer. Na een lange stilte verklaarde hij: 'Nou, misschien heb je wel gelijk, zoon.' Terwijl ik mijn papieren voor de universiteit in orde bracht, probeerde mijn vader zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging de vitrine wat ordelijker te maken. Het was niet eenvoudig, want ik hoorde hem vaker wel dan niet een vervloeking mompelen. Ik daarentegen had de grootste moeite mijn lachen in te houden. Tot ik hem opeens naar adem hoorde happen. 'Vader? Wat is er?' vroeg ik verschrikt. 'Kom eens kijken, Alex!' beval hij. Meteen ging ik naar hem toe. Daar zag ik wat hij in zijn handen hield. Het was een boek. Weliswaar al oud en versleten, maar nog in prima staat. Op de voorkant stond er in krullige letters "Agartha" geschreven. 'Agartha?' mompelde ik verbaasd. 'Ken je dat niet?' vroeg vader. 'Agartha is de wereld onder onze aarde. Zelfs de Chinezen spraken er al over. Het zou daar een paradijs zijn.' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Dat zijn maar fabeltjes. Het enige wat er in onze aardkern zit is lava en magma.' Waarop hij zijn schouders ophaalde. 'We zullen zien.' Hij opende het boek en begon erin te bladeren. Al snel stuitte hij op een bladzijde waarop er een tekst stond. Een Nederlandstalige tekst. Dit was wat er geschreven stond: ''Agartha is een mythische wereld. Al duizenden jaren wordt erover gesproken in culturen overal ter wereld. Het was mijn levensdoel om Agartha te bereiken. En het is me gelukt. Eenmaal daar kon ik niet geloven wat ik zag. Alles wat er leeft en groeit tart ieders bevattingsvermogen. Reusachtige planten die boven huizen uittorenen, prehistorische wezens die er nog steeds rondlopen... Omdat ik wist dat niemand me zou geloven, heb ik alles in dit boek gezet. Ik hoop dat u, beste lezer, me wel zult geloven. Om Agartha te bereiken moet je in het Noordpoolgebied een ingang vinden. Mij is het ook gelukt. '' Ademloos staarden we naar de geschreven woorden. 'Het zou een sleutel kunnen zijn!' verklaarde mijn vader. 'Een sleutel tot de wereld onder onze aarde!' Ik schudde ontmoedigend mijn hoofd. 'Wie zegt er dat dit niet gewoon verzinsels zijn? Er zijn zoveel culturen die al gespeculeerd hebben over Agartha. Er is geen enkel bewijs.' Mijn vader wou zijn mond al opendoen om iets te zeggen, toen we opeens een verschrikte gil hoorden. 'Schandalig!' We haastten ons de studeerkamer uitn de trap af naar de hal. Daar zagen we onze huishoudster Marie. Met haar lippen opgetrokken en rood van woede voer ze uit tegen Dennis, die ze kennelijk net had binnengelaten. 'Je moest je schamen!' tierde ze. 'Zo laat wegblijven en dan straalbezopen thuiskomen! Wat ben jij voor een student?' Ze zei geen woord teveel. Dennis was zo dronken dat hij nauwelijks nog op zijn benen kon staan. Van deze afstand konden we de geur van de alcohol al ruiken. Ik trok walgend mijn neus op en keek naar mijn vader, wachtend tot hij wat zou zeggen. Maar in plaats van tegen Dennis uit te varen, wat hij al eerder gedaan had, schudde hij langzaam zijn hoofd voor hij terug de trap op liep naar de studeerkamer. Zowel ik als Marie waren compleet uit het veld geslagen. Zo kenden we onze vader niet. Het leek wel alsof hij alle hoop voor Dennis had opgegeven. Maar Marie liet zich niet kennen. 'Jij gaat nu onmiddellijk naar bed!' bitste ze tegen Dennis. 'En morgen neem je maar eens een goed bad!' Ze greep hem bij zijn kraag vast en begon hem zo half en half de trap op te slepen. Hij kronkelde en protesteerde. 'Laat los, rotmens!' Het haalde allemaal niets uit. In een mum van tijd had Marie hem zijn kamer binnen gedreven en de deur gesloten. Ik haalde diep adem en liet een lange zucht horen. Vervolgens liep ik de woonkamer binnen en liet me op de zetel zakken. Hoe moest het nu toch met Dennis? Hij was nota bene zestien en hij bezatte zich terwijl hij proefwerken zou moeten maken. Ik kon me hem nog goed herinneren als een klein kind. IJverig, vastbesloten goed werk te leveren, veelbelovend... Waar waren al die goede eigenschappen heen? Het leek wel alsof ze in het niets waren opgelost. Niet veel later kwam Marie de kamer binnen stommelen. 'Zo, dat kind slaapt voorlopig wel zijn roes uit.' Ik knikte dankbaar. 'Je moet er echt iets aan doen', ging ze verder. 'Vorige week heeft hij de kat van de buren zo'n harde schop gegeven dat het arme ding haar poot brak. En de kosten om die poot te spalken waren niet mals.' Ik knikte nogmaals; ik had er al van gehoord. 'Morgen zal ik met vader bespreken wat we het beste kunnen doen', beloofde ik haar. 'Ik hoop het', was haar reactie. Het duurde niet lang of mijn vader kwam de woonkamer binnen. Ik verwachtte wel dat hij over Dennis zou beginnen, maar toen hij begon te spreken, waren zijn woorden heel anders dan verwacht. 'Pak maar gauw je valies.' Ik kwam geschrokken overeind. 'Hoezo?' Hij grijnsde breed. 'We gaan op reis.' Op reis? Daar wist ik niets van. Had hij dat soms gezegd en was ik het achteraf vergeten? Hij wilde zich al omdraaien en terug naar de trapgang gaan, maar ik hield hem tegen. 'Naar waar gaan we? En waarom?' drong ik aan. Zijn grijns werd nog breder. 'Naar het noordpoolgebied.' Met een schok besefte ik dat vader Alfons nog maar net besloten had op reis te gaan. Ik was dus helemaal niets vergeten. 'Wil je echt proberen Agartha te bereiken?' Hij knikte en mijn ontzetting werd steeds groter. 'Dat kunt u niet maken! Het is veel te gevaarlijk. Bovendien weten we niet eens of Agartha wel echt is!' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Daarom gaan wij het bewijzen.' Ik had nog verder willen protesteren, maar hij luisterde al niet meer en liep verder. De rillingen liepen me over mijn lijf. Naar Agartha? Dat was gekkenwerk! Hoe konden we in godsnaam een plek bereiken die waarschijnlijk niet eens bestond? Maar mijn vader was een koppig man. Als hij iets wilde, dreef hij altijd zijn zin door. Een schietgebedje mompelend wenste ik dat hij nog op tijd op andere gedachten zou komen. Vertrek Haastig propte vader Alfons nog wat spullen in een grote houten koffer. Een kompas, atlassen, encyclopedies... Eten en drinken kwam er nauwelijks in. 'Kopen we onderweg wel', had mijn vader verklaard. Met ledige ogen zag ik hem de koffer dichtklappen. 'Zo, we kunnen gaan.' De hele tijd had ik geprobeerd hem op andere gedachten te brengen. Ik bracht de universiteit ter sprake, het onderzoek waar ik mee bezig was, en zelfs wat de andere professoren ervan zouden denken als ik zomaar eventjes wegging. Maar helaas, geen van mijn standpunten was goed genoeg om hem te overtuigen. Hij moest en zou naar Agartha gaan. Toen, als bij toverslag, schoot me de laatste reden te binnen waarom we beter niet zouden vertrekken. 'Wat met Dennis?' vroeg ik. 'Zijn ouders komen pas over een maand terug en Marie kan hem nooit in zijn eentje aan.' Toegegeven, ik maakte me op dat moment niet veel zorgen om mijn eigenzinnige, arrogante neef. Maar het was misschien de laatste kans om vader van zijn plannen te doen afwijken. Rustig zette hij zijn koffer op de grond, waarop hij me grijnzend aankeek. 'Dat hoeft geen probleem te zijn.' Hij zag duidelijk dat ik het niet begreep, want hij vervolgde: 'Die knul hoeft hier niet alleen met Marie te blijven. Het lijkt me geen slecht idee dat hij met ons meekomt.' Ik kreeg het gevoel dat ik door een sloophamer werd geslagen. 'Dat kunt u niet maken!' protesteerde ik. 'U kunt zo'n jongen toch niet zomaar meenemen naar God weet welke ingebeelde plaats!' Zijn blik werd ijzig. 'Dennis heeft een lesje in respect en verantwoordelijkheid nodig. En we gaan bewijzen dat Agartha wél echt is.' Zonder meer te zeggen drong hij langs me heen. Ik kon hem alleen maar geschokt nakijken. 'Waarom moet ik mee? Ik wil dat helemaal niet!' Voor één keer kon ik Dennis geen ongelijk geven. Met een zwaar geweten was ik met mijn vader naar Dennis' kamer gegaan om hem over onze reis in te lichten. Aanvankelijk was mijn neef enthousiast geweest. Ik vermoedde dat een paar weken zonder oom en grootvader hem wel aanstonden. Maar toen Alfons vertelde wat hij écht van plan was, was de sfeer op slag omgeslagen. 'Dat kun je gewoon niet doen!' bitste Dennis verder. 'Jij doet wat je gezegd wordt', wees vader hem terecht. Dennis was niet onder de indruk. 'Volgens mij brengen jullie me gewoon naar een gesticht!' snauwde hij. Dat was meer dan zelfs ik kon verdragen. 'Dat hadden je ouders al veel eerder moeten doen', zei ik hem recht in zijn gezicht. 'Arrogante kwal dat je bent, jij denkt alleen maar aan jezelf. Jij leek zo veelbelovend toen je begon met school en moet je nu zien! Denk je nou echt dat je ooit ergens komt in het leven met zo'n houding?' Ik hield op toen ik merkte dat zowel vader als Dennis me met wijdopen ogen van schok aanstaarden. Ikzelf was ook verbaasd. Nog nooit eerder was ik tegen iemand uitgevallen, om welke reden dan ook. Meteen voelde ik me schuldig, maar niet voor lang. 'Dat is huichelarij', spotte Dennis. 'Je zegt dat alleen maar omdat je me mee wilt krijgen.' Ik kreeg zin om hem een goede mep te verkopen, maar ik deed het niet. Hij zag het en zuchtend stond hij op. 'Nou goed dan', morde hij. 'Maar ik ga alleen mee omdat alles beter is dan op de universiteit te moeten zitten. Daar is het pas echt ellendig.' Blijkbaar hadden mijn woorden hun doel dan toch niet gemist. Aan een hoge snelheid tsjoekte de trein over de sporen. We waren op weg naar Antwerpen. Van daaruit zouden we het schip nemen naar IJsland. Aangezien dat het dichtst tegen het Noordpoolgebied lag, had vader besloten daar een ingang te zoeken. Terwijl ik maar wezenloos uit mijn raampje zat te staren, stootte hij opeens een opgewonden kreetje uit. 'Alex! Moet je dit zien!' Toen pas zag ik dat hij door het oude boek over Agartha zat te bladeren. 'Het geluk juicht ons toe', grijnsde hij. 'Hier staat dat er een grot is aan de voet van een uitgedoofde vulkaan. Dat zou de poort zijn naar Agartha.' Ik wenste dat ik zijn enthousiasme kon delen. Op dat moment voelde ik niets anders dan angst. Ik besefte maar al te goed dat we deze idiote reis waarschijnlijk niet eens zouden overleven. Terwijl vader de naam van de vulkaan opzocht, wierp ik een zijdelingse blik op Dennis, die tegenover me zat. Hij keek verveeld voor zich uit, alsof hij nu al spijt had dat hij met ons mee was gekomen. Dit keer kon ik hem geen ongelijk geven. Ik wilde deze reis immers ook niet. Maar vader Alfons had ook gelijk. Of deze reis nu wel of niet naar Agartha zou leiden, voor Dennis zou het misschien een goede manier zijn om wat verantwoordelijkheid aan te leren. 'Hier', begon vader opeens. 'De Snaefels. Dat is de vulkaan die we moeten hebben.' En hij wees naar een ruwe schets van een grote vulkaan die in het boek stond. Dat was het moment waarop Dennis zijn mond opendeed. 'Kom, toe zeg', smaalde hij. 'Je denkt toch niet echt dat er een wereld onder onze aarde is? En zelfs al was die er, dan leidt een grot op zo'n stomme vulkaan er toch niet per se naartoe?' Ik had hem een goede bolwassing willen geven, maar deed het niet. Want ik besefte maar al te goed dat hij mijn eigen twijfels onder woorden had gebracht. Vader Alfons hield zich doof en ging verder met zijn onderzoek. Reykjavik Na twee volle weken op zee kwamen we uiteindelijk aan op onze eindbestemming: Reykjavik, de hoofdstad van IJsland. Ik was nu al onder de indruk van wat ik zag. Achter de stad ontrolden de groene heuvels zich eindeloos ver, met daarachter een vulkaan. Weliswaar niet de Snaefels, maar daar zouden we gauw genoeg naartoe trekken. De passagiers van het schip verspreidden zich over de haven en verdwenen in de straten. Ik, mijn vader en Dennis bleven wat verweesd achter. 'En wat nu?' vroeg Dennis vernietigend. 'Geen zorgen', haastte vader zich. 'Ik weet zeker dat er hier ergens een hotel is waar we kunnen overnachten.' Dus gingen we op pad. Het was niet onaangenaam druk in Reykjavik. Wat meteen opviel was de taaiheid die de mensen hier uitstraalden, en dan zagen we vooral vrouwen, jongvolwassenen en kinderen. De meeste mannen waren nu immers de zee op. Bijna iedereen leefde hier van de visvangst. Zelfs Dennis scheen onder de indruk toen een paar struise mannen hun stamcafé uit kwamen. In een van de straten waren twee kleine kinderen aan het spelen. Ik verstond geen woord IJslands, maar mijn vader duidelijk wel, want hij grinnikte zodra hij hen bezig hoorde. 'Wat zeggen ze misschien?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Nou', antwoordde vader, 'dat jongetje zegt dat hij als hij groot is dolgraag met een ijsbeer zou vechten. Zijn kameraadje vindt het kennelijk een barslecht idee', voegde hij eraan toe toen het tweede kind een onthutst gezicht trok. Ik moest er ook even om lachen, maar Dennis keek alleen maar verveeld. In mezelf zuchtend spoorde ik hem aan wat dichter bij ons te komen lopen. De mensen waren hier duidelijk niet erg gewend aan bezoekers, al kwamen hier vast wel vaker wetenschappers over de vloer. Na een tijdje vonden we een kleine herberg waar er nog een kamer vrij was. We kregen de sleutel en de waard bracht ons ernaar toe. Zodra hij de sleutel in het slot had gedraaid en de kleine deur krakend openging, viel Dennis' mond open van verbazing. 'Dit is geen kamer!' riep hij uit. Het was een kleine vierkante ruimte die bijna volkomen kaal was. Het enige meubilair waren een gammele kleerkast en wat stoelen. Voor de rest lag er nog een matras op de grond. De waard besteedde er geen aandacht aan en ging weer terug. Vader en ik wisselden een geïrriteerde blik. 'Wees blij dat we tenminste iets hebben', wees ik Dennis terecht voor ik naar binnenging. Het was er dan wel krap, maar eens we onze spullen hadden uitgepakt zou het al veel gezelliger ogen. Nadat we ons geïstalleerd hadden ging vader meteen weer verder met het plannen van onze route naar de Snaefels. In eerste instantie had Dennis de enige matras voor zichzelf opgeëist, maar na wat bekvechten hadden we besloten om vader erop te laten slapen. Gewoon omdat zijn oudere beenderen niet al te goed bestand meer zouden zijn tegen de houten vloer. Ik had in de verste verte geen zin om de hele tijd maar wat op de kamer te zitten lummelen, dus besloot ik de stad te gaan verkennen. Wat me meteen opviel was dat sommige huizen hier in Reykjavik heel kleurrijk waren met hun rode daken. Het gaf een vrolijk gevoel. In de haven zag ik hoe vissersboten aanmeerden. Horden meeuwen zaten op de daken van de nabije huizen, klaar om een visje mee te grissen. En vanaf de haven kon je in de verte een hoge bergketen zien. De toppen waren met sneeuw bedekt, de lager gelegen heuvels waren diepgroen. Het was een zeer indrukwekkend gezicht. Na een tijdje de bergketen bewonderd te hebben verkende ik de haven nog wat verder. Spoedig kwam ik voorbij een klein café, en om de één of andere reden kreeg ik opeens dorst, dus ik besloot er een kijkje te gaan nemen. Maar net toen ik naar binnen wilde gaan, kwam er een andere man naar buiten. Hij botste faliekant tegen me op, waardoor de papieren die hij vasthield in het rond vlogen. Vloekend in het IJslands begon hij ze weer op te rapen. 'Het spijt me, ik zag u niet', begon ik, en meteen besefte ik dat ik het in het Engels had moeten zeggen. Aangenomen dat de mensen hier Engels verstonden. Maar het gezicht van de jongeman verstrakte en zijn ogen begonnen te glanzen. 'Nee maar!' riep hij uit. 'Het is er één van bij ons!' Met zijn papieren stevig onder zijn arm geklemd stak hij zijn hand naar me uit. 'Aangenaam. Johan is de naam. Ik kom uit Gent.' Even wist ik niet goed wat te zeggen. 'Alex. Ik kom uit Leuven', antwoordde ik uiteindelijk. Hij grijnsde. 'Ben je ook een vogelaar of kom je hier de cultuur bestuderen?' vroeg hij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Geen van beide. Ik en mijn vader gaan onderzoek doen naar de Snaefels.' Waarop zijn gezicht al meteen een stuk ernstiger werd. 'Wees dan wel voorzichtig. Er gaan akelige dingen te ronde over die plek.' Ik knikte ten teken dat dat maar al te waar was. 'Nou, tot ziens dan', besloot de vogelaar uiteindelijk voor hij richting de stad begon te lopen. 'En succes nog!' riep hij over zijn schouder. Ik kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Een Belgische in IJsland! Ach ja, wie weet waar de universiteiten hun profs allemaal heen stuurden? In het café was het muf en bedompt. Vrijwel alle mannen die er zaten waren stevige, gespierde vissersmannen. Geen twijfel dat ik me niet erg op mijn gemak voelde. Ik dronk vlug een glaasje bier voordat ik maar eens terugging naar het hotel. Naar de Snaefels De wind blies ongenadig hard in mijn gezicht toen ik verder het stenen pad volgde, achter mijn vader aan. We hadden Reykjavik achter ons gelaten en waren nu op weg naar het eerstvolgende dorp. Daar zouden we een paar nachten doorbrengen en van daaruit zouden we verder trekken naar de Snaefels. Het was geen makkelijke onderneming, vooral niet omdat we enorm veel bagage met ons meesjouwden. Kompassen, kaarten, rijfstokken, touw... Alles zat erin. Gedurende de hele tijd had ik erop toegezien dat al ons eten uit de kruidenierszaak in Reykjavik kwam. Ook probeerde ik zoveel mogelijk eten en drinken in te zamelen voor de komende tocht. God mocht weten Hoelang we onderweg zouden zijn. De wind begon alweer wat minder hard te waaien. Het pad werd hier steeds steiler en rotsachtiger. Gaandeweg viel het me op dat Dennis sinds de avond ervoor niet meer geklaagd had, wat ik beschouwde als een nieuw record. Was het omdat hij eindelijk wat van zijn arrogantie liet varen? Of omdat hij moe was? Ook daar wist ik geen antwoord op te vinden. Na een tijdje kwam hij vlak naast mij lopen, terwijl hij zijn jas wat strakker om zich heen wikkelde. 'Niet te koud?' vroeg ik. Hij schudde van nee. 'Schiet eens wat op, jullie!' riep vader voor ons, waarop we onze pas wat versnelden. Uiteindelijk kwamen we aan bij een klein dorpje. Het was niet veel meer dan een kerk, een enkele herberg en wat huizen. In de herberg kregen we een kamer toegewezen en kregen we wat te eten. Droge vis en hard brood. IJslanders zijn taaie mensen. Dat merkte ik maar al te goed aan de dorpelingen, die leefden van de landbouw. Aan de rand van het dorp woonde er een oude boer die een stuk of veertien IJslandse pony's in zijn bezit had. Stevige, taaie, tegen de wind geharde dieren. Voor mijn vader dus ideaal om onze tocht naar de Snaefels voort te zetten. We kochten er twee. Eentje om onze spullen te dragen, en de tweede zodat we om beurten wat konden rusten als dat nodig mocht zijn. 'IJslandse pony's zijn fantastisch', verklaarde mijn vader. 'Ze hebben veel meer uithoudingsvermogen dan onze paarden. Al eeuwen leven ze in dit landschap. Het ideale vervoermiddel hier.' Na een paar dagen in het dorp gingen we weer verder. Mijn vader had gelijk gehad wat de pony's betrof. Zonder enige moeite volgden de dieren de steeds steiler wordende rotspassen. De lucht werd steeds ijler. Ikzelf had daar niet zoveel last van, maar vader Alfons wel. En Dennis begon het ook moeilijk te krijgen. Uiteindelijk zette ik hen allebei op één van onze rijdieren, terwijl het tweede nog steeds onze spullen droeg. Intussen begon de zon steeds sneller onder te gaan. De Snaefels kwam dreigend dichterbij, we waren bijna aan de voet van de vulkaan. Ik kan wel zeggen dat het een prachtig gezicht was: de Snaefels, oeroud en torenhoog, met daarachter de ondergaande zon die de hemel in lichterlaaie zette. 'Kunnen we ergens stoppen voor de nacht?' vroeg Dennis. Toen pas drong het tot me door. Het was al zeer laat geworden en we zouden de Snaefels nooit voor het donker bereiken. Bovendien zou het levensgevaarlijk zijn onze tocht in het donker verder te zetten. Ik wilde mijn neefje net zijn gelijk geven, toen vader resoluut verklaarde: 'Geen sprake van. We blijven zolang doorgaan als we kunnen. Als we ons haasten komen we misschien nog bij de grot.' Dennis rolde met zijn ogen -meer van vermoeidheid dan vanwege vaders obsessie, vermoed ik- en hij zei: 'Mag ik je eraan herinneren dat wij twee al uren op dit dier zitten? Mijn buik scheurt van de honger en bovendien, als we verdergaan kunnen we net zo goed meteen van een klif afspringen.' Nog nooit had ik mijn neefje zoiets verstandigs horen zeggen. Een sprankje hoop kwam in mij op. Wie weet kon hij dan toch veranderen. 'Dennis heeft gelijk', viel ik hem bij. 'We kunnen beter onze energie voor morgen sparen.' Even zag het ernaar uit dat vader ging protesteren, maar toen gaf hij schoorvoetend toe. Gelukkig was er, niet zo ver achter ons, nog een klein boerderijtje geweest. Daar zouden we beslist onderdak krijgen. In het licht van de laatste zonnestralen klopten we aan. De boer wees ons met graagte een slaapplaats aan. Terwijl hij de pony's op stal zette, begeleidde zijn vrouw ons naar een kleine schuur waar wat extra strozakken lagen waarop we konden slapen. Volkomen uitgeput liet ik me op de strozak vallen. Onwillekeurig moest ik aan de vogelaar denken die ik in Reykjavik had ontmoet. Met iets van schuldgevoel wenste ik dat ik nu ook gewoon vogels kon bestuderen. De volgende ochtend werd ik gewekt door opgewonden gemompel. Toen ik mijn ogen opendeed, stond er een kind over me heen gebogen. Met zijn guitige ogen keek hij me nieuwsgierig aan. En hij was niet de enige. Een stuk of negen kinderen hadden zich in de schuur verzameld en keken ons nieuwsgierig aan. De oudste was net iets jonger dan Dennis, de jongste was kennelijk nog maar een paar jaar. De strenge stem van de boer deed ze allemaal braafjes naar buiten gaan. Als ontbijt kregen we gedroogde vis en havermout. Ik at opzettelijk iets minder, zodat ik nog wat kon meenemen voor komende reis. Toen ook vader Alfons helemaal klaar was, zetten we onze tocht verder. Teruglopend naar de steile bergpas keek ik meermaals om mijn schouder. De boer, de boerin en alle negen de kinderen zwaaiden ons uit. Wat verder, op een stuk gras, graasden de pony's die vader gekocht had. 'Vanaf hier kunnen we best te voet', had hij gezegd. Nu droegen we onze garage op onze rug. Ik besefte toen nauwelijks dat het bijna zover was. Nog even en onze reis naar Agartha begon pas echt. De Snaefels De zon had haar hoogste punt al bereikt toen de bergpas bezaaid lag met losliggende stenen en we de grootste moeite hadden om vooruit te komen. Onze bagage maakte het er niet gemakkelijk op. Dennis was de enige die zijn beklag deed, maar nu kon ik hem geen ongelijk geven. Mijn knieën knikten toen ik over nog een paar stenen heen stapte. 'Vader', hijgde ik. 'Waar breng je ons naartoe? Naar de top of naar de grot?' Hij gaf geen antwoord, zoals ik wel verwacht had. In plaats daarvan keek hij gebiologeerd naar een nauwkeurig opgetekende kaart in het boek. 'De grot zou hier niet zo ver van moeten zijn', mompelde hij bij zichzelf voor hij verderging. Gaandeweg begon ik enorme spijt te krijgen dat ik die ochtend niet wat meer had gegeten, al betwijfel ik nu of een paar happen meer me echt meer energie hadden kunnen geven. Uiteindelijk waren we zo hoog dat we een heel stuk van het eiland konden overzien. Het was een prachtig uitzicht, moet ik zeggen. Maar dat veranderde niets aan het feit dat het hier best koud was boven. Het terrein werd hier almaar steiler. Veel hoger zouden we niet meer kunnen gaan, vreesde ik. Vader Alfons wees uiteindelijk in de richting van het noorden. 'Daar ergens is de grot.' We beklommen een steil pad dat uiteindelijk zo smal werd dat we moesten oppassen dat we niet in de dieperik vielen. Gelukkig werd het pad algauw breder, en uiteindelijk riep vader: 'De grot!' En daar zagen we hem: de mond van de grot. Groot en dreigend doemde hij voor ons op. 'Hoe weet je zeker dat dit naar Agartha leidt?' vroeg Dennis ongelovig. 'Dat zullen we gauw genoeg weten', antwoordde vader. 'Kom, dan gaan we erin.' Op dat moment had ik het liefst van al willen protesteren, toen ik plots bij mezelf dacht dat als Agartha maar een fabeltje zou zijn, deze grot er onmogelijk naartoe zou kunnen leiden. Dus volgde ik hem mee naar binnen. Eenmaal binnenin de grot was het maar een paar meter voordat het te donker werd om iets te zien. Dennis haalde onze olielampen uit een zak die hij om zijn schouders had hangen en stak ze aan. Toen de lampen eenmaal brandden, kon ik mijn ogen niet geloven. Wat dieper in de grot zag ik de fonkeling van kristallen. Grote, puntige kristallen, die het licht van onze lampen in alle richtingen verspreidden. Met open mond liep Dennis naar een afgebroken stuk kristal en hij stak zijn hand uit, klaar om het mee te nemen. 'Niet doen!' siste ik hem toe, waarop hij zijn hand terugtrok en me nijdig aankeek. Maar voor hij iets kon zeggen, klonk vaders stem voor ons. 'Kom mee!' Ik haalde mijn schouders op en volgde hem. De kristallen bleven nog een paar tientallen meter langs de wanden van de grot opkomen, tot ze abrupt ophielden. Vanaf dit punt waren de wanden kaal, en zaten ze vol bulten en kuilen. Ik kon er geen verklaring aan geven. Waarschijnlijk de erosie door het water. Al viel het me al snel op dat ik hier niet veel water hoorde. De grot voerde ons alsmaar dieper de Snaefels in. Gelukkig was het een enkele, rechte gang, zodat we niet zouden kunnen verdwalen. Hoe dieper we in de aardkorst zakten, hoe zwakker onze olielampen begonnen te schijnen. De lichtjes waren nu gekrompen tot piepkleine puntjes, zodat we nauwelijks nog iets zagen. Inmiddels waren we in een dikke laag van granietsteen terechtgekomen. De lucht was hier bedompt en we moesten goed uitkijken waar we onze voeten neerzetten. Uiteindelijk leunde Dennis tegen de wand aan. 'Ik kan niet meer', pufte hij. 'Komaan', zei vader, 'doorlopen.' Ik vroeg me af of dat wel een goed idee was. Mijn voeten begonnen inmiddels ook pijn te doen. 'Dennis heeft wel een punt', probeerde ik voorzichtig. Vader keek me ongelovig aan. 'We zijn op weg naar Agartha! Die fantastische plaats, omgeven door mysteries. We kunnen niet opgeven!' Hij klonk niet kwaad, alleen maar verbaasd. 'Misschien is dit gewoon maar een lange grot', weerlegde ik. 'En als het een doorgang is naar Agartha, zullen we er nooit komen zonder nu en dan te rusten.' Tegen dat argument kon hij niks beginnen. We maakten het ons zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon gemakkelijk in de donkere, vochtige tunnel. Ik haalde wat brood en een paar stukjes gedroogd vlees uit mijn zak en deelde ze uit. Hoewel ik hem nauwelijks kon zien, hoorde ik Dennis tevreden zuchten toen hij wat tussen zijn kiezen kreeg. Heel even vergat ik waar ik was, en in welke benarde positie we zaten. De rust duurde niet lang. Naar mijn gevoel zaten we nog maar een paar minuten op onze plek, toen vader opeens gealarmeerd opkeek. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ik. Hij maande me tot stilte aan. Nu hoorde ik het ook. Een zacht gerommel, dat langzaamaan luider werd. 'De tunnel stort in!' Bij de kreet van Dennis begon de angst door mijn lijf te gieren. 'Vlug!' schreeuwde ik. 'Pak onze spullen en maak dat je wegkomt!' Dat moest ik hen geen twee keer zeggen. Haastig grabbelden we alles bij elkaar en begonnen onbeholpen dieper de tunnel in te lopen. Geleidelijk aan werd het gerommel steeds luider. De wanden begonnen te schudden, en Dennis schreeuwde van angst. We kwamen met moeite vooruit; om de haverklap struikelden we omdat onze lampen nauwelijks genoeg licht gaven. Opeens hoorde ik achter mij het vallen van stenen, en ik begon nog sneller te rennen. 12 kilometer onder de aardkorst Toen ik mijn ogen opende, scheen het licht van een olielamp er bijna vlak in. Ik knipperde om helder te worden. Even vroeg ik me af waar we waren, maar toen herinnerde ik het me weer. 'Alex?' klonk de bezorgde stem van Dennis. In iedere normale situatie zou ik mij verwonderd hebben over de klank van zijn stem, maar nu gaf ik gewoon het teken dat alles oké was. Om me heen kijkend zag ik dat Dennis en vader een soort van kamp hadden opgezet in de tunnel. Onze olielampen wierpen lange lichten op onze spullen, die op hun beurt enorme schaduwen maakten. 'Alex?' Dit keer was het vader die wat zei. Algauw zag ik hem zitten, hij was net in een van zijn atlassen aan het kijken. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg ik, nog steeds behoorlijk in de war. 'Je hebt je hoofd tegen een stalactiet gestoten toen we vluchten voor de tunnelinstorting', legde Dennis uit. 'Je ligt hier al drie dagen bewusteloos.' Toen pas merkte ik het warme deken waar in gewikkeld was. 'Dank je. Maar als de tunnel ingestort is, hoe komen we hier dan ooit uit?' Dit keer was het vader die antwoord gaf. 'We hebben hier een pikhouweel. Als we op de terugweg hierheen komen, kunnen we misschien door de stenen door hakken.' Ik kon zijn optimisme niet delen, maar ik besloot er niets van te zeggen. Mijn hoofd was trouwens toch te draaierig om goed na te kunnen denken. Ploeterend zetten we onze tocht voort. Langzaam maar zeker werd ik gek van al dat gesteente om me heen. Het leek wel eindeloos door te gaan, zonder ooit te stoppen. Vader en Dennis voelden zich duidelijk net zo. Ik durf er zelfs om te wedden dat vader uiteindelijk besloten zou hebben om terug te gaan, als de tunnel achter ons niet ingestort was. Alsof dat nog niet erg genoeg was, diende zich plots een nieuw probleem aan. Toen ik een waterzak bovenhaalde en wat probeerde te drinken, kwam er geen druppel meer uit. 'Verdorie', mompelde ik, mijn stem weerkaatste tegen de rotswanden. 'Er is geen water meer!' Waarop vader een zacht gekreun liet horen. 'We moeten water hebben', mompelde hij, 'anders redden we het niet.' Het viel me op dat zijn blik doffer werd, alsof zelfs hij geen hoop meer had dat deze reis tot een goed einde zou komen. 'Water stroomt toch altijd naar beneden? Misschien stroomt hier ergens wel een ondergrondse beek of zo', veronderstelde Dennis. Ik keek hem goedkeurend aan. 'Laat ons het hopen.' Hoe verder we liepen, hoe groter mijn dorst leek te worden. Ik had al sinds de avond van de dag ervoor (ik denk dat het de avond was) niets meer gedronken, en mijn hals werd zo droog als een kurk. Gestaag liepen we verder, maar zowel vader als Dennis begonnen ook dorst te krijgen. Dat zag ik aan hun gezichten. Toen stond ik opeens stil. Ik meende iets te horen. Een zachte trilling. Niet het trillen van staan voordat het instort, het klonk eerder als klotsen. Klotsen... Water! Ik haastte me naar de wand, drukte mijn oor ertegen aan en luisterde aandachtig. Ja, er was geen twijfel mogelijk. Achter deze muur stroomde er een onderaardse beek of rivier. Vader Alfons was meteen enthousiast toen ik het meldde. Met een pikhouweel ging hij de wand te lijf. Het duurde wel even, maar uiteindelijk was de barst groot genoeg om een dun stroompje water door te later. Ik stak begerig mijn handen uit, maar trok ze schreeuwend weer terug. Het water was kokend heet, veel te heet om met de handen te drinken. Langzaam maar zeker vormde het stroompje een kleine beek op de grotvloer. Voorzichtig stak Dennis zijn vinger erin. 'Het is in orde, hoor', verkondigde hij. 'Het is koud geworden. We kunnen het drinken.' Na flink wat gedronken te hebben en onze waterbakken te hebben aangevuld, gingen we met hernieuwde energie op weg. Vader merkte op dat het beekje ons naar beneden voerde, dieper de aarde in. Als we het bleven volgen, zei hij, waren we voor we het wisten in Agartha. Agartha Langzaamaan begon het beekje aan te zwellen. Het voerde ons almaar dieper de aarde in. Geleidelijk aan voelde ik dat de atmosfeer begon te veranderen. De lucht werd minder drukkend, en de tunnel minder hellend. Uiteindelijk kwamen we in een gedeelte waar er schemerig licht binnenviel. Mijn vader hapte naar adem. 'We zijn er bijna!' Toen werden we opeens opgeschrikt door een vreemd geluid, net toen we een bocht om draaiden. Hoog boven onze hoofden, aan het plafond van de grot, hingen de gruwelijkste vleermuizen die ik ooit gezien had. Ze waren langer dan een meter, hadden geen vacht en toen een van hen zijn muil opende, kon ik twee rijen blikkerende tanden zien. En het waren er tientallen. 'Laten we vlug doorlopen', mompelde Dennis. Naarmate de tunnel lichter werd, waren er minder vleermuizen te zien. En voor we het wisten, waren we hen voorbij en stonden we midden in een helder licht. Een gevoel van vreugde en triomf schoot door me heen toen ik vlak voor mij gras en struiken zag. Een frisse wind woei door mijn haren en in de verte hoorde ik het ruisen van de zee. Het was ons gelukt. We hadden Agartha bereikt. Categorie:Agartha Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Fictie Categorie:Avontuur Categorie:Standalone